


Capture

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Naruto is emperor of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto only wanted one more little thing from the world: the Uchiha brothers. One to be his slave and the other to warm his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 773
> 
> Setting: Ninja-verse AU. The Jinchuuriki have taken over the Elemental countries three years after Sasuke defects.

Naruto hummed as he gazed at the two Uchihas kneeling at his feet. It sent a perverse thrill up and down his spine as they submitted to him, not that they had a choice.

The question is, what to do with them?

He tilted his head curiously, before a cruel smirk contorted his delicate features.

"Get up," he commanded, his tone harsh and unforgiving. Itachi and Sasuke slowly rose their heads to look at the blond king. Those blue eyes were filled with mirth.

"I'm feeling a little generous today, so one of you will get to choose the fate of both of you. I wonder who it will be," The fox-demon pointed a sharpened nail at Sasuke. "Eenie," the finger moved to Itachi, "meenie," back to the younger, "minie," back to the older, "you."

Naruto giggled from his seat on the throne.

"Here's what's going to happen. The both of you are going to have your chakra and Sharingan sealed. An obedience collar will be placed around your neck. One of you will have to work as a servant in this castle and the other will be my personal toy, with whom I will do as I please. You, Itachi, get to pick which one of you gets which job."

The elder raven's eyes widened just a fraction, barely noticeable to an untrained eye.

"Do choose quickly, I haven't got all day."

xxxxx

Itachi was on his back, arms tied above his head by a black silk scarf. His pale skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He grunted as the tan body above him gyrated against him, sending slightly unwanted sparks of pleasure racing through him.

He could feel the soft pink tongue softly tracing the rim of the black collar around his neck and the hot puffs of air against his equally heated skin as his master inhaled and exhaled from the pleasure. He could hear the heavy moans and sharp whimpers escaping those sinfully plump lips as the younger male picked up the pace of his riding.

Naruto rolled his hips as he impaled himself on Itachi's cock. He wanted to hear the older man scream, moan, or something. The quiet breaths were not cutting it and his dearest pet was hurting himself whenever he bit his lips to stifle the delicious sounds he was making.

He lifted his head so he was no longer nipping at the collar's edge. Instead, his mouth was at Itachi's ear. He gave a short lick to the lobe before nibbling on it. Still no reaction.  _That simply will not do._

"You know..." Naruto said breathlessly. "If I'm not mistaken, Kurama* has an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke." Itachi could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'd hate to forget to keep them separated for a night, hm?"

"What can I do so you will remember, master?"

Naruto's head lifted so his cobalt eyes could stare into Itachi's smokey gray ones.

"Moan for me, my precious pet. Call out to me. Let the world know you're mine."

The Uchiha groaned loudly at the command. Naruto squealed in response.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The pace had quickened, the blond lifting his hips and letting gravity pull them back down. Itachi could not deny that it felt good. It always did and he let his master know.

"That's it, baby. Ah! Fuck yes! So close, oh god I'm so close."

The raven felt the flaming coil in his lower stomach tighten almost unbearably and released a throaty groan to alert his king.

"Come on, pet. Give Master your cum. Master wants your fucking cum!"

That coil continued to tighten until suddenly it snapped and Itachi came with a grunted "Master." Naruto screamed above him as he, too, came undone before leaning down and licking his pet's bloody lips.

A moment passed as their heart rates returned to normal. Naruto gently lifted his hips and removed Itachi's cock from his ass before rolling over and off of the older male. His tan hand reached towards the head board to untie his toy while his other hand gently brushed sweat matted raven locks.

"What a good pet you are," he crooned. "I think you deserve a visit from a very precious younger brother tomorrow. I think an hour will do. If you want more, you're going to have to work for it."

Naruto got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. His dark laughter filling the quiet bedroom and Itachi's heart with the miserable feeling of helplessness.

**Author's Note:**

> *For those of you unaware, Kurama is Kyuubi's real name. For all that is sane, Naruto and Kyuubi no longer share the same body.


End file.
